The Return of Azarath
by pinazee
Summary: Arella returned with a message. "Save us." But in order to complete her request, Raven must do battle with Trigon once and for all. This is it. "You and me, once and for all. Let's finish this." A story that everyone faces; that internal self damaging voice you can't seem to shut up. Hatred in it's purest form. Hinted pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Hello different fandom :)

First Teen Titans Fic. Actually, First fic in a loooooong time. I actually had thought of this story awhile ago when i was reminiscing on my favorite cartoons.

i didn't forget my other story, if you read those too.

Surprise surprise, its about Raven ;) A little part of me ships Raven/Robin (k, a big part), but i also love beastboy/raven cause opposites and whatnot. I couldn't decide. So this story doesn't really have a ship...just some vague hints.

A little chapter synopsis:

Raven slept fitfully that night. A battle ensued inside, a spectator stood helpless, and a new destiny was being forged. Everything was about to change.

* * *

Chapter 1: The unexpected Guests

It had been a rather uneventful day in Jump City, a minor robbery in the morning followed with football in the afternoon. Robin and Starfire were playing against Cyborg and Beastboy while Raven had finished her book early and agreed to referee the match, only if they followed her rules. The others obliged, even after she had docked Beastboy 5 yards for picking his nose, and Robin 5 yards for being "too serious." After lunch, Beast Boy and Cyborg had returned to the tower with Robin to finish another level in Zombie Raiders while Starfire and a regretful Raven journeyed to the mall. Star fire needed replacement boots after their last battle had charred them black. Naturally, Starfire had to try on every pair of shoes in the mall, modeling them for Raven who had only ever grunted yes for all of them. She had sat patiently though, Starfire had promised to go to the bookstore with her. Which wouldn't normally seem like a favor but this particular bookstore had the ambiance of a black hole and gave Starfire the glarflats (the tamaranian equivalent of the "heeby jeebies").

It was almost midnight now, the tower was silent save for the distant snores issued from Starfire's room. Raven, having had a rather tiring day and fell asleep immediately. She was dreaming, flashes from her past and present, a mix of pictures that displayed themselves like a flip book. There were images of Beastboy performing tricks as various animals while the others laughed, images of Starfire eating a rather disturbing display of food that should never be mixed together, a flash of Cyborg carrying her weak body into the safe room, a flash of Robin gently holding her hand with worry etched into his frown.

Suddenly she was awake, rising from the ground of her mind: Nevermore. She looked around her; it was the same endless landscape with various arches scattered along the path. She had expected to see one of her sides needing attention but instead she heard a thundering yell from behind her. She gasped and turned around.

"Trigon." She muttered. Standing like a city building towering above the young titan stood her father, with eyes even a brighter shade of red then before. He glowered at her, his mouth seething with fire.

He yelled, "You insubordinate child! I gave you life, your powers, and you turned them against me to save some infested planet?" Raven backed away to the edge of the path, petrified, almost falling over.

Raven got angry and asked through gritted teeth, "How are you back? I destroyed you," her voice seething at the end.

Trigon laughed and said, "You foolish girl! You did not destroy me, no one can destroy Trigon! As long as evil exists in this universe I will exist and grow stronger!" Trigon clawed at her small frame. He ripped her cloak and she felt a horrendous burn from where he sliced her arm. Raven screamed as she abruptly fell off the edge only to become her spirit self and fly off and into the closest arch. The scene changed immediately from the dark landscape to a flourishing forest. She landed against the trunk of a large pine tree, gasping for air. Her heart was beating out of her chest.

She leaned against the tree, grabbed her head and started shaking. "This can't be real. It's just a nightmare. He's gone! It's just a nightmare! Wake up! Wake up!" she pleaded. Then the forest began to shake as reverberating laughter rippled through the air, scaring the black birds into the next arch.

Trigon appeared in front of her and bellowed, "You cannot hide from me my child! We are one! What I am so are you and I assure you-"He reached down and plucked her from the tree like a petal from a flower and brought her within smelling distance of his charcoal breathe, "This most definitely is real." She struggled under his grasp as he squeezed her small figure when suddenly she was awake in her bed at Titans tower, sweat dripping from her pale face.

She leaned up, pulled her knees in, and wrapped her shaking arms around them. She thought it was over, that she could leave what she did, what he had made her do behind her. It was more than just seeing him again, it wasn't the surprise or horror. She could feel it again. That anger she had suppressed and had been suppressing since she first felt it when she was seven. It was _his_ anger and it burned her heart like a branding iron.

"Raven." A voice whispered. Raven looked up quickly gasping slightly, orbs of energy appeared at her hands as she stood up, her face still wet. She glanced around her dark room, half expecting a pair of red eyes to be looking back at her but there was nothing there.

"Raven." It whispered again behind her. She turned around abruptly and released an orb at her bed frame in surprise. The frame glowed a deep black before splintering in half with a loud _Crack!_ Her mind was spinning from what she had learned tonight already. She became instantly frustrated and without hesitating, shadowed her whole room in dark energy. Her eyes, now glowing white, peered into the void and saw a familiar form, a glowing white female energy contrasting the darkness of the room, staring right back at her.

Raven lowered her stance only slightly, still unsure about what was real, and quietly asked, as if saying it any louder would make her vanish, "Mother."

The figure only stared back, but there was no mistaking the woman who had given birth to her. Raven asked a little louder, her voice quivering, "Mother, how-"but she was unsure what to ask as there were too many questions fumbling inside her mind. _How was she here? Was she alive somewhere, or a ghost? Did she need help?_

Her mother stared back at her sadly. She whispered, "Save us."

Raven quickly replied, "Save who? Where are you?"

Arella shook her head slowly and whispered again, "Save us."

Raven knew then who she was talking about, now and turned away ashamed. "I can't save Azarath, Trigon destroyed it. There's nothing left." Her shoulders drooped from the old wound being ripped open.

Arella walked towards her slowly, each step appeared to take a great amount of her energy. She faced her daughter and grasped her hand tightly though Raven didn't feel her touch. Suddenly her hand was burning. Raven hissed in pain, fell to the floor, and lost concentration. The dark energy that had blanketed her room disappeared along with her mother. She looked around in the off chance Arella would appear in reality but what remained of her mother's message, was a burning white symbol on the palm of her hand, one Raven had never seen before.

She stood up slowly, staring at the mysterious symbol when there was a knock at the door. She quickly grabbed her cloak to hide the fear that still lingered before opening it to see a worried Beastboy standing awkwardly inside the frame.

The green Titan, still fearful of stepping over her boundaries, looked up at her and asked, "Are you okay? I heard a crack and then you yelled."

Raven wasn't sure what to say. On one hand she trusted him with her life, and her secrets, but on the other hand, she was still trying to understand what happened herself.

She took a breath before replying to keep her voice steady, "I had a nightmare, fell of the bed. That's all." Beastboy seemed relieved but still worried.

With as much courage as he could muster this late at night he asked, "Do you uhh, want to talk about it? I get nightmares too. We all do." He added quickly knowing her pension for hiding weakness.

She replied, "No. It's just a figment of my own creation. Too many smoothies with Starfire I guess." She gave him a reassuring smile that wasn't all too reassuring. After a pause she added, "I'm sorry I woke you. It's really nothing to worry about." Beastboy gave her a sleepy smile knowing there was more to it but didn't want to push her.

He nodded and yawned, "Well if you're sure you are okay… You know I'm like right down the hall so if you have another nightmare just come get me and we'll kick it's butt together." Raven grinned. He turned to leave, saying good night, but she had swiftly grabbed his arm and stopped him. Just as surprised as Beastboy, She quickly let go of him and grabbed her arm shyly. "I was just- making sure you were real." She blushed and was about to close her door when Beastboys eyes grew wide and pointed at her arm.

"Whoa, Raven, when you fell off the bed did you land on something sharp?" Raven looked at her arm, finally feeling the throbbing pain of a large gash on her forearm. Surprised, she hid her bleeding arm beneath the cloak and stepped back saying, "It's nothing. I probably just fell on a mirror and broke it, nothing I can't heal." Beastboy seemed more worried than ever. Raven just wanted him gone, she craved silence and meditation, she needed to sort out everything and Beastboy, though his heart was in the right place, was interfering. "Look I'm fine. My arm will be healed by tomorrow. I just need to meditate. I'll see you in the morning." On that note she closed her door on the confused titan, who simply walked away knowing the classic symptoms that he had pried too far. Raven would open up when she was ready, or the world was ending, whichever came first.

Inside her room, Raven looked at her arm perplexed. Her wounds she had received previously in her mind had never carried out into the real world. Technically, it was a plane of nonexistence. Yet here it was, a deep gash spreading from her wrist to her elbow like an edged question mark.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos." She muttered as she took an energy orb and gently held the wound but it didn't heal. Her eyes returned to her normal shade of deep violet and looked on at the still bleeding cut.

"What is happening?" she asked frightfully.

* * *

Thank you for reading :)

Expect an update 2-3 days from now. It's already written but I have finals I should be focusing on. I've procrastinated enough :/

Next chapter:

The book will show the way; Azarath awaits.


	2. The Underground Library

My procrastination knows no bounds. I hate studying so heres another chapter. :)

* * *

The following morning, Beastboy had waltzed into the common room having followed the sweet scent of cooking waffles. Cyborg as per his usual, woke up early in the morning along with Robin who ventured to the roof with a sleepy Starfire trailing behind him. They had recently taken to watching the sunrise together but she still wasn't used to waking up so early. Now the two were gathered at the kitchen table, sharing secret smiles, while Cyborg stood by the stove in a hot pink apron and stacked another sugary bread comb onto a rather wobbly tower of them. The tower was now about as tall as he was and had started to lean to the right.

Cyborg turned to the approaching Titan and grinned as he said, "Morning BB! Grab a stack!" He then turned back to the stove and added another 5 waffles to the leaning tower. Beastboy, eager to soothe his growling stomach, briskly journeyed to the tower and grabbed a pile as tall as himself. He began pouring a large jug of syrup on them when Raven walked into the room grasping a book. Cyborg turned to her and smiled as he said, "Made your favorite Raven! Waffles! Got a plate waiting right here for ya!" Cyborg presented a large tilting stack that he could barely keep steady. Raven however, had simply grabbed a cup, filled it with hot water and a tea bag and retreated back to her room without saying a word. Cyborg frowned, lost concentration, and dropped the stack with a floppy _crash!_ His lip quivered in disappointment, having had spent a great deal of his morning preparing them for her (cooked using a batter of his own creation). Cyborg was quickly picking up the waffles and muttering under his breathe about the five second rule.

The others were only slightly surprised and weren't concerned as they were used to her reclusiveness. They shook it off as Raven being Raven- too absorbed in a book to notice the others or purposely ignoring them for some reason or other. Beastboy however, knew that she must have still been shaken up by whatever had happened last night. He wanted to follow her and make her explain so that he could help, but instead chose to sit at the table with Robin and Starfire. He thought he should tell the others about Ravens nightmare, she had, after all, created a house of horrors before because of them, but she would tell them if they were in danger. Raven was reclusive and sometimes proud but she would never put herself before the rest of them. She was one of the most selfless people he knew; and he worked with heroes so he knew what he was talking about.

Robin could sense something was off with her but decided the best approach was none at all, to merely observe and wait until the time was right. He couldn't explain it, but ever since she had bonded with his mind that night long ago, he was getting hints into her own mind. It was nothing more than a soft hum, like a buzzing noise that seemed to say she was anxious about something. It was in the air surrounding her like a shield and as soon as she was gone so was the feeling. He hoped she would open up this time and let them help but that was another thing they shared; that instinct to go at it alone. Robin was trained to figure things out on his own but Raven was raised that way. It wasn't that they didn't trust the others. They wanted to protect them.

The alert suddenly rang throughout the Tower. The team gathered around the front console to see what was going on.

Robin announced, "Adonis. He's downtown at a computer research facility."

Cyborg groaned, "Wasn't he locked up? How do they keep getting out of prison? Maybe our next mission should be to make a better prison. I hear Star City has an entire island for their bad guys."

Beastboy added, "maybe we could borrow theirs! Robin can you get the Arrow on the phone?"

"Nows not the time. Adonis has his suit already, he nearly destroyed half the city last time! Let's go!" and started heading out the door.

Beastboy whispered to cyborg, "I'm sensing a road trip!" Cyborg nodded excitedly.

The others followed, Starfire asked, "What about Raven?" The others finally realized the 5th titan had never appeared.

Robin paused waiting to hear any sound she was on her way. It was quiet. _she would have been here by now_ he thought. "We'll have to go without her."

The others glanced at each other questioningly but followed their leader out to battle. Raven, they knew, wasn't the chattiest of the group nor the friendliest, but she was loyal and protective; to have her ignore an alert was more than unusual and the surest sign that something was wrong.

Beastboy wondered about the nightmare she had and the mysterious cut she had on her arm earlier. Starfire thought perhaps it had something to do with her father, or the home she had lost. Cyborg questioned her sanity, and whether or not the red version of raven was beginning to reappear. There were many reasons why Raven could be upset, just as the others had many reasons of their own to be upset and seek solitude at times. They could only hope that she would allow them to help eventually and open up to the possibility that she didn't have to carry whatever burdened her alone.

* * *

Raven hadn't slept the rest of the night, partly because she was scared that Trigon would reappear, and partly because she desperately wanted to speak to her mother again. Instead, she had gathered all the books she owned and searched for the symbol that was imprinted on her left palm, and when the suns rays began hitting the city she had found nothing. Her library wasn't complete but she had a feeling that there was a certain library not far that could help.

While the others were rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, Raven had disappeared to the city's oldest library. The building was now mostly destroyed, with pages scattering everywhere in the wind around the rubble of the fallen pillars and burned bookcases. Ashes lay in piles all around as if the fire was only moments ago. To Raven, it was a sad sight. Despite the memories, to see books burned to dust was like walking through a cemetery; like the ideas and stories contained within died along with them.

The books she sought though, would not have been among the others waiting to be checked out; they would have been buried along with the rest of her secret. She found the opening and began to delve further into the ground. Now that she wasn't the gem, the barriers wouldn't open and even though the library had all but been obliterated, the entrance remained untouched. She used her dark energy to walk through, and continued to use it to guide her through the passage. It felt hollow now without the ghosts keeping watch, and ancient without Trigons influence. It was an eerie sensation to walk those corridors after all that time. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand alert. The darkness that plagued this area had lingered like a bad smell and even now she felt like she was walking to her doom.

Finally she made it to the first three arches, read the symbols above, and traveled down the middle. At the end was a large dark pit that seemed to go all the way to the underworld. With no stairs, Raven levitated into the abyss, still surrounding herself with dark energy to see the layout. It seemed like she had traveled for miles, the air getting colder, thinner, and muskier the further she went. Then there were shelves surrounding her, filled with books of all different shapes and sizes. Some books had been stacked to resemble cones, some had chains as if to keep the contents locked inside, others levitated on their own, while others seemed to weigh tremendously and bent the shelf it laid on. Looking down, she found that the shelves continued even farther without end. It was overwhelming. She was pressed for time and there were too many options. She couldn't read them all in time to save her mother, her people, and herself. She looked around the top shelves, reading the titles by the glow of her energy; all seemed invaluable but none that would help her now.

Finally she came across a small book, had almost floated right passed it but something made her stop. It was nothing special, almost more like a pamphlet than a book, but it felt important and Raven realized that that feeling was what she was waiting grabbed the book and quickly flew back up to the surface. From where the sun was positioned she probably hadn't been gone longer than an hour. She had immediately started reading when she returned to her room. It wasn't a spell book to return her home, it was a spell to project a figure across inter-dimensional planes. Arella was alive somewhere and wanted to communicate.

The book was small but dense. Raven had only read the first two pages when she realized how dehydrated she was. She went into the common room for tea without looking up. She had a vague sense someone had talked to her but time was of the essence. Briefly she thought of telling them what was going on but there really wasn't anything they could do to help. This was something she had to do on her own. She went back to her room muttering the words of the book under her breathe.

"To speak to another across domains, you need the symbol for which they reside." Raven looked at the symbol burned into her hand. "It's a place." She quietly noted. She read further and found the actual spell. It was shorter than she thought it would be but the spell was tricky. It required precision and complete focus something she felt she was faltering on ever since that night. Her hands had been shaking since.

She gathered her supplies, a few candles, a certain green dust, and spread them out in the pattern the book illustrated, looking something like a flower imbedded with a grid. She sat in meditation above the symbol. She hesitated as she rubbed the wound on her arm and remembered what was at stake. It wasn't just her home that was in danger but her own life. The Azarathian monks might have an idea how to stop him from coming back.

She focused back on the task. Her eyes glowed as she raised a hand on either side of her face palms out, and chanted, "Et adducam vos in corde tuo ostende mahla!" On the last syllable, the Teen Titans alert blared throughout the building. It was too late for her to stop. The symbol on the floor was glowing green ready to go. They'd have to go without her. Her thoughts now turned to her friends and hoped the alarm wasn't anything serious. She slammed her palm with the symbol into the symbol on the floor, it glowed bright white then vanished only to reappear as the sand arranged itself into it. Her palm was now empty of the symbol. This was her only chance. She concentrated with every ounce of her body on her mother and her people. She raised her hand, expecting to raise her mother, but instead, a white portal raised and enveloped her within the blinding light.

* * *

I guess chapter 3 will be up by tomorrow then if I keep avoiding those stupid textbooks. Hope you liked it :)


	3. Ohana means Family

So I am avoiding schoolwork again and recently remembered i started this thing :) Heres an update for you cyberspace.

* * *

She awoke inside her mind again, groggy from the spell and the long night. She stood up slowly and looked her surprise the forest was starting to wither. What was once a dense calm cascade of green was now brown and vacant. Dead leaves were gathering in piles on the floor while the tree trunks now had large cracks with sap seeping out like an open wound.

"It didn't work." she said angrily. She walked up to a tree and placed a hand on the dry side. A soft wind blew the leaves across the landscape and sent them spiraling into the air.

"Wind? There's never wind. What is happening to me?"

She crouched down and leaned against the dying tree, avoiding the sap. With the wind blowing the forest appeared to be breathing as shadows fought for space. So much was changing for her that she didn't have answers to. The monks had never prepared her for this.

Suddenly a shadow began morphing into a new shape and took a 3 dimensional figure made of dark glowing energy. Her heart began beating quickly as she prepared herself for attack. The energy became a womans figure; her long hair framed her dainty face hidden beneath her hooded cloak.

The woman smiled and said, "My dear Raven, I am so proud of you." Raven lowered her hands and gasped. She knew that voice despite all the years it had been since she heard it last. She ran to her mother, as if to give a hug but stopped before her and frowned.

She said sadly, "I thought the spell was supposed to bring you back to my dimension, not inside my mind, not in this form." She went to grab her mother's hand but passed right through her. Arella looked sadly at her daughter.

She spoke gently, "I haven't much time. This spell will wear off quickly. I needed to speak with you, about Azarath and its people. They're alive and we need your help." Raven backed away from her, ashamed.

She replied, "I've been to Azarath. Trigon destroyed it, burnt it and its people to the ground. There's nothing I can do to bring it back."

"Azarath was never destroyed. It was moved. Your father had threatened our land before you were born. The monks who raised you had set up a safe passage to another dimension should he ever break through our walls. When you had been sent to Earth on your twelfth birthday, he attacked our city, but the monks had already escorted our people out, knowing you had been the only reason he hadn't attacked before. Our passage was one way however, I could never return to you, and watch you become the young lady you are now. I could not prevent your destiny or be there when it happened, or help you fight him. I abandoned you, my only child, my only love, on an unknown planet to serve out your fate." Arella had started crying sparkling silver tears as she confessed her deepest regret. She grabbed her arms tightly as she shook. "And now I must ask more of you. Our plane of existence is falling apart; the walls are cracking. The monks do not have the power to return, but you do."

Raven shook her head. "I don't know how. I've looked through all of my books and could never find a spell to bring you back."

Arella said, "I will guide while I can, but we must act quickly." She hesitated before continuing, "Raven, this was a responsibility we did not wish to burden you with but Azarath is fading. You are our last hope."

Raven was plagued with doubt but Azarath was her home, the monk's had raised her, and she was going to do everything in her power to bring them back.

She asked, as confidently as she could muster, "What do I need to do?"

In that moment a strong guttering yell came across the plane. Trigon had arrived. Raven's stomach fluttered, her heart raced as she turned to face him.

"He's here." She stated blandly.

Trigon's massive form bent closer, breaking the top branches of the trees and said in his deep voice, "Oh, a family reunion, how… touching. Whatever reason she is here, I can guarantee it won't help. Your mother could never protect you from my influence."

Suddenly Trigon slammed his hand on the ground and sent a ripple of earth and debris her way. Raven quickly levitated and flew over the trees, with dark orbs ready to fire. She used her energy to grab the nearest trunk and threw it at his form. He shielded his face from the impact and in response went to grab her. She dodged his grasp but was hit with his other hand and fell to the ground.

She looked up at him in panic. She yelled, "I can't hold him back for long! What do I need to do for the spell?" She quickly levitated out of Trigons reach.

Arella, meanwhile, could do nothing but watch helplessly. She had no powers or even a physical form. She could feel the spell fading already. She had to relay what she knew soon or Azarath was doomed. She yelled over the battle, "To gather the necessary power to bring us back you will need to use all of what Trigon gave you."

Raven hesitated from firing another tree at him as dread rushed in and numbed her body but recovered as soon as she saw his hand come at her and dodged. She threw another tree at him and used the seconds before it hit to say, "I- I can't. He will takeover, I won't be able to- to put him back once he's gained control. I've been containing him, but last night, before you came, he got free and now- I'm not strong enough."

"Raven, the part of your father that dwells here," she gestured to the space around them, "has no control over you. It is you who allows him to roam."

Raven said angrily, "Why would I let him free? He has done nothing but destroy everything he touches!" In that moment she was hit again by his hand and dropped to the ground. She landed much harder this time, her arms wobbled as she tried to rise and ran when he attacked again.

Arella said loudly, "The part of your father inside you has manifested itself from _your_ anger, from _your_ hate. We are all born with the ability to feel anger, but because of your father, yours has taken a physical form and the more you feed into your anger the more it will consume you."

Raven dodged another blow and sent more trees at his face; two hit his arm but one hit his eye and he stumbled back. Raven used this time to summon her other sides and gather all the power she could summon. They gathered in a circle and combined, turning into one force, a single white Raven. While Trigon was still recovering she shot a blast of white energy. He yelled as he fell onto the ground in pain. He leaned up and faced her with deep hatred in his eyes and fire on his breath. She shot another blast of energy at him and he stayed down. His form took that of the red Raven and laid past out on the ground.

Raven leaned down to the past out form and looked at her mother and said, "Now what?"

Arella shook her head and said, "This isn't right. Your anger isn't something to be defeated-"

Raven interrupted, "Well we don't have much time! It's now or never."

She nodded and said reluctantly, "You'll need to absorb this one much like the others, but when you do you need to say FlueremCas Abaray. This will let you gain access to all of his powers, not just the ones he gave you."

Raven did as Arella said, fearfully. She took in her red form, could feel it's weight within like an anchor sinking into the sea, and looked at her mother expectantly.

Arella said, "Now we travel to Azarath. You will need to enter your world and I will disappear. Remember these words. Tricksha Man Terran, Limskut huo te'euran. When you say the words you will know what to do, you'll feel it." Arella placed her hand near Ravens heart and smiled. "Let it guide you and you will not fail."

Raven suddenly felt dread as she realized it was time for them to say goodbye. She said, "If I can't do it, if I do fail, will you tell them I, will you tell them I didn't mean-"

Arella said, "You can do it. You were born to do great things my love, even if you don't believe it sometimes." Raven smiled doubtfully and stood back to meditate. She looked to her mother once more, she memorized every detail of what could be the last moment she will ever have with her.

Raven remembered the last time she talked with her mother, right before she was sent away. the monks had set up a departure ceremony, a type of spiritual releasing, to bid her farewell. Arella had showed but stayed in the back of the crowd. It wasn't until the end of the ceremony, when she was alone on the roof overlooking the city one last time, that Arella had spoken to her.

Arella said quietly, "This is your last day." Raven simply nodded without looking away from the quiet city. "This is not the way I wanted you to see our land. It is much different than here."

Raven stated, "The monks have taught me about earth. I'm not afraid."

"Teaching and living are two different things. The people there, both good and bad, will try to influence you but you must stay away. Getting attached will only hurt you. Their fate is sealed along with yours you must trust me when I say it is best that you keep your distance."

At this Raven turned around and said angrily, "You would know wouldn't you? You're the expert at avoiding me."

"Raven-"

"No! You don't get to tell me what to do. you've never been a mother to me so you don't have to pretend now. I can make my own decisions." Raven stormed passed her without looking back.

Those were the last words she ever said to her and she felt regret instantly. She was angry though. In all her years, Raven had never felt like Arella wanted to be her mother and grew up thinking she was nothing but a burden.

Now, as she looked back she wanted to say goodbye properly but when she turned around Arella had faded away. Raven frowned as she went through a portal and woke up back in her room.

Nothing had changed. Her room was still littered with books and charms and the sand circle had remained untouched. From her clock it would seem only 30 minutes had gone by but to Raven it felt like hours. With only the slightest hesitation she levitated once more into her meditation state and chanted the spell to take her to Azarath. Her concentration was beginning to falter though. Since her mother had returned Raven had wanted her friends with her and she couldn't help but think of them now as she chanted the spell that would send her home.

She finished her spell and the portal opened above her. She looked around her room once more, worried that she might not return. Her friends would go searching for her and they wouldn't quit, something she admired and hated equally. They would need answers. She grabbed a page from a nearby book and tore it out, then scribbled some words on it and placed it on her bed.

The portal was beginning to close, she couldn't hesitate any longer. She took a deep breath and flew into the opening, focusing on home but her mind kept drifting to her friends. They were her home now. They were the ones who treated her not as the prophecy but as a titan, a fellow hero. Despite the secret she had hidden from them for half the time she had known them, she trusted them with her life and they trusted her. She should have told them before she left, should have trusted them once more to guide her. After so many years, it was still an instinct to figure stuff out by herself. Suddenly she felt a rip inside her, like her heart was being torn in two. Her skin felt like it was shattering as an intense heat burned everywhere. She screamed in pain but then heard a terrifying laughter utter from her own lips.

* * *

I apologize for an grammatical errors or confusion. I don't have anyone to proof read :( it's just for fun anyways :)


	4. Family means nobody gets left behind

OOOOO two chapters at once! #boom #intense #areyouavoidingresponsibilitiestoo?

* * *

Earlier that morning Robin had led the team to a small warehouse in an effort to stop Adonis from stealing a computer chip. When they arrived he had already tied up the security guards and smashed half of the computers for no other reason than to cause chaos. On one side of the room was a large pile of boxes filled with computer supplies while on the other side was a large clear board with wiring scattered like neurons. The chip was no more than an inch long and Adonis was just about to grab it when Robin threw a boomerang at his hand.

"That chip can improve the suit but you'll still be a lousy thief," said Robin cockily. Adonis turned and grinned at the four Titans.

He replied in mock fear, "Oh no, the Titans are here! Maybe Beastboy will turn into a dog and lick me to death!" He smirked at his own joke before quickly hefting a large damaged computer system at them.

The four teens quickly averted as Robin yelled, "Titans go!" Starfire took to the air, Cyborg went with Robin behind a block of computers as Beastboy turned into a large green bear and attacked Adonis's chest plate directly. The metal didn't even scrape. Beastboy was caught off-guard and stood gaping with his mouth open and made Adonis grin.

He said, "Nice right? It's a personal alloy made specifically for my needs. It's stronger, faster, and scratch resistant too. Oh, and check out this feature." On that last word, Adonis's left hand turned into a plasma gun and shot it at Beastboy whose gigantic bear form was thrown back into the stack of heavy boxes.

Adonis said, "Got that idea from your robot friend."

Starfire used this opportunity to shoot starbolts at him that made smoke rings surrounding him. She landed on the ground, with starbolts in hand, waiting for the smoke to clear when suddenly she was hit with a yellow plasma ray herself and sent crashing into Beastboy back into the pile of boxes.

Adonis grinned and said, "It's resistant to your starbolts too sweetheart." Suddenly Robin and Cyborg came out of from behind the computers. Robin threw a sticky grenade which landed right on his chest as Cyborg shot his own plasma ray at him. The explosion was massive and sent Adonis flying backwards into the concrete wall. Robin used this time to get up close and attack the suit core. He jumped onto his back and was about to reach into the collar and yank out some wires when Adonis reacted and grabbed Robin tight, shoved him against the wall and wrapped a large pipe around him and stuck it in the wall.

"Hang tight." Cyborg came after him next with his full strength. Their strength was evenly matched but soon Cyborg was falling to his knees.

He yelled behind him, "Why do you even need this chip?"

Adonis replied, "Blue tooth mostly." Cyborg was now leaning very heavily and said through gritted teeth, "I could really use some fire power right about now!" Cyborgs legs finally gave in and Adonis threw him into the wall, making a gaping hole where he went. Starfire helped Beastboy stand then quickly turned and went fist first into Adonis face. He staggered backwards but she didn't relent. She continued to punch and kick him until he was down but just when she thought she had him he grabbed her foot and picked her up and threw her helpless form against the wall next to Robin who was still struggling to free himself from the pipe wrapped around his arms. Starfire had taken a huge hit and fell down in a heap.

Beastboy yelled and attacked him as a tyrannosaurus. He used his massive teeth to bite down on his arm which created small dents into his armor. He growled as he swept his tail around and knocked Adonis off his feet then came at him like a gorilla and banged against his chest, which only created more minor dents in his armor but a major crater in the floor where his body was. Adonis became angry and swung a fist at Beastboy that had landed right in his gut and threw him once more into the pile of boxes. Beastboy turned back into his human form. Every inch of his body was aching. Adonis walked over and grabbed the green teen by his shirt and brought him face to face.

He asked, "So where's that dark girl at? Too scared to face me, or too worried I'd bring her to the dark _side_?" Adonis smiled and rolled his eyebrows to show his intentions.

Beastboy shuttered before saying, "Dude, I pick my nose daily, but that was disgusting. I feel grossed out for her." Adonis laughed and tossed Beastboy back into the pile of boxes then looked around at the damage he had caused quite pleased with himself. The fight appeared to be over. Robin was still stuck against the wall, Starfire and Beastboy were still on the floor, and Cyborg had disappeared from the building all together. He went to grab what he came for when suddenly there was a large gust of wind and a yell from behind him. He turned around to see Raven on her hands and knees looking down and out of breath. He frowned momentarily having thought he was done but smiled when he realized that he could finally defeat them all.

He leaned down on one knee near her hunched form and said, "I was wondering where my favorite Titan was." He made kissy noises at her knowing it would make her angry. All of sudden Raven faced him and he became truly petrified. Her eyes had not just become four glowing red slits but her face had become cracked red like broken porcelain.

She stood up like a string was pulling her spine. She faced him and grinned menacingly then said in a voice deeper than her own, "Miss me?" Suddenly he was surrounded by dark red energy and being thrown around the room, breaking everything. Then he was stopped in midair hanging upside down and whimpering.

He pleaded, "Okay, okay! I surrender! Take me to jail now please!" She laughed coldly and didn't release her hold. Instead she flipped him back over and began squeezing his armor tightly. With an ear shattering scraping of metal on metal, the suit began to concave and trap the small figure inside who had started to weep uncontrollably.

Meanwhile Starfire had finally gotten up and helped Robin out of the pipe, Beastboy had crawled out of the boxes and Cyborg emerged from the hole he caused only to be completely shocked at the change of circumstances.

Robin finally found his voice and yelled, "Raven, stop! It's over!" Raven appeared not to have heard him. He continued, "Put him down or I'll have to put you down!"

Raven finally looked over at the Titan and threw Adonis across the room like scrap metal. The others hesitated as she advanced on them but then she threw a set of crumpled computers at them and they didn't have a choice.

Starfire and asked with hesitation, "Has Raven been possessed once again by her red form?"

Raven threw a screaming Adonis at them next. Starfire caught him before he hit the wall.

Cyborg shrugged, "Her eyes are red and she's practically exploding with rage. I'd say it's a pretty safe bet!"

Robin threw a small explosive in front of her where it detonated and created a smoke cover. The Titans used those spare seconds to take their corners.

Starfire hovered in the air and said sadly, "Raven, we do not wish to harm you! We are your friends!" Raven turned her attention to Starfire and sent a claw shaped form of dark red energy that ensnared the young alien and brought her inches from her face.

She said angrily, "Don't you get it? Your Raven doesn't live here anymore, I do." Starfire felt little remorse then when she shot beams of energy out of her eyes causing Raven to let go and fly backwards.

Starfire approached the fallen Titan with starbolts in hand and replied forcefully, "Raven is there and you will give her back now!" Raven stood quickly and shot something completely knew at the alien; a sparking dark red energy orb that hit Starfire by surprise and shocked her as she fell to the ground.

At that moment Beastboy, mouth gaping, turned to Robin and said, "Dude, I didn't know she could do that!"

Robin replied quickly, "She can't," then went after the girl with his metal rod, hitting left and right as Raven dodged his blows then grabbed his rod with her red energy and threw it back at him, twisting the metal around his form and sending him to the ground. He tried to wiggle himself free but Raven made it tighter and tighter around him.

Cyborg shot his plasma beam but she had known it was coming and shielded herself. Cyborg stayed where he was, his gun aimed at his friend and said, "Come on Raven, you can pull through, you can beat it!"

Raven faced him, her eyes seemed to dim for a split second before she surrounded Cyborg with her red energy and crushed his systems, bolts popped out, screens cracked, and half of his arm was turning gray. Then Beastboy had turned himself into a kangaroo behind her and was about to attack when she hurtled Cyborg at him, sending them both into the wall. Raven looked down at the damaged machine, picked him up again and banged him repeatedly into the ground. Beastboy stood up, turned into a hummingbird and flew in front of her face to distract her. Raven let go of Cyborg to swat away the small bird. He sent her backwards until she tripped then he turned into a gorilla, held her down, and roared in her face. She sent a burst of energy that coated him like a blanket and threw him against the wall. The energy shortened and tightened around his neck. Beastboy struggled to release himself as he suffocated beneath her grip. He lost focus and turned back into his human form. He could feel his lungs tightening and panic set in. He was getting light headed.

Robin started shouting from across the room, "Raven, stop! You're killing him! Put him down! Can't you see he's dying?" Beastboy could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head when suddenly she released him and he fell to the floor taking gasping breathes. He looked up at her and saw her violet eyes staring fearfully around her, at what she had done. She gasped when she was suddenly lurched backwards and for a split second a flash of red cracked through.

She looked around, her eyes finding Cyborg who was struggling to sit up, and yelled, "It's time! Cyborg do it now!" Cyborg looked saddened and hesitated before reaching into a compartment in his arm, grabbed something small and inserted it into his plasma ray. Raven fell on her hands and knees as she desperately tried to remain herself, she gave him a reassuring nod, but the red came through with more cracks across her body then before and went charging after Beastboy like a wild animal. Suddenly she was hit from behind by a dark ray and fell to the ground. The others got on their feet and slowly and painfully made their way to where she laid.

Beastboy ran to her side and checked her arm for a pulse but didn't find one. He glared at Cyborg and spoke hoarsely between clenched teeth, "What did you do?"

* * *

Yup. That happened. I have more written out but I can't promise an update anytime soon :(


	5. The land

So I have this big poster due and instead of doing that I'm going to post another chapter. again, apologies for the grammatical errors.

* * *

"It was her idea," Cyborg admitted later in the med room of Titans Tower. He gazed sadly at Raven's motionless figure laying on the med bed. Her blue cape had been removed and her vitals were being observed. She was alive but only barely. An unnaturally slow heartbeat could be seen on the screen and her breathe was so feint her chest didn't look like it was moving at all. The worst of it was seeing the scars left where the red cracks had invaded all over her body. She had bruises from her battle inside Nevermore that had carried over into reality. She looked like she had been put through a blender.

Robin was pacing the floor trying to comprehend the drastic change of circumstances. One second she was fine, eating pizza and hanging out and the next day she was unconscious and half dead. He was taught to be prepared for all situations but how could he prepare himself for this?

Cyborg broke the silence. "She's not, you know, gone just in a sort of in an induced coma."

Beastboy said quietly, "Is she going to be okay?"

Cyborg turned his back on them, rubbing his face roughly and replied just as quietly, "I don't know."

Robin finally stopped pacing and bellowed, "I don't understand. Why did you have that? What was happening to her? Why isn't she healing herself?"

Cyborg gazed into space and looked much older than he was. "After Trigon took over the world and everything, Raven came to me a couple days later, said she wanted to take precaution in case he tried to use her again to take over the universe. She handed me this glowing black bead, she never told me what it was, just said that if Trigon came back to shoot her with it, that it would prevent him from escaping from within."

Beastboy cried, "So you're telling me that Raven's battling her father, the literal epitome of evil by herself? In her mind? Why would you agree to that, we could have helped!"

Cyborg stated, "That's what I told her at first. I told her that that would be suicide, that if the time came we would stand with her just as we did last time, but she said next time he would be smarter and stronger and if he took over she wouldn't just revert to a child like last time, Trigon would kill her and she wouldn't have any way of protecting us."

Robin chimed in, "Why didn't she tell me, or us?" Through all the emotions swimming around he couldn't help but be angry with himself. She should have felt comfortable enough to trust him with this. Out of everyone Raven was the only person he felt could really understand that need for privacy and they respected that privacy. They had kept secrets but not from each other, not for something this big.

Cyborg responded simply, "She knew you wouldn't allow it. Said you were too stubborn to know when the battle was over."

Starfire eyes glowed a bright green as she glared angrily at Cyborg and yelled, "You should have been the stubborn too. Raven should not do battle alone. She will die and you have done nothing to prevent it!" Robin placed a hand gently on her shoulder. She bit back her anger. It wasn't Cyborgs fault and she hadn't meant to lash out at him. She sat down and placed her head in her hands and wished for once she could turn off her emotions and deal with them one at a time.

Suddenly Beast Boy sprang up and cried, "The mirror. The one that goes into her mind, we can help her that way!"

Cyborg sighed and stated, "Don't you remember? Raven smashed it after her other selves were released and almost destroyed the city."

Beastboy deflated and the room grew silent. The small green titan stared at her peaceful face and prayed for a twitch or quiver, any sign of life, as the others battled their emotions. Robin finally had enough and stomped out of the room. Starfire had grabbed Ravens hand and whispered encouraging words.

Cyborg stared at his own hands questioning his decision. What kind of leader was he if Raven knew he would do what had to be done? Starfire was right, he should have never agreed to that and now there was nothing they could do to help. Maybe there would have been a way to defeat her, at least temporarily, to get her back. There had to have been other options and he hadn't even tried to find them.

Beastboy broke his silence when he noticed the gash on her arm.

He spoke hesitantly, feeling the guilt spread into the room, "it's my fault."

The others looked up at him questioningly. "Last night I heard a crack from her room and she yelled. I went to check on her but she just said it was a nightmare. Then I saw her arm was scratched, like a bear claw but much bigger, and I knew that something was wrong. And I walked away when I should have stayed. I should have been there for her." His eyes began tearing up. Cyborg frowned as he grabbed his friends shoulder and replied, "you couldn't have known. Raven wouldn't have told you anything anyways. She protects us, and I think sometimes she's trying to protect us from herself."

Beastboy kept his head down as the words washed over him. He could feel a sea of emotions rolling around on top of each other and for the first time he had nothing to say. He shaped into a cat and curled himself into a ball on the bed by her feet. All that was left was the quiet slow beeping of the monitor.

Meanwhile, Raven had once again found herself in her mind, though the landscape was one she had never seen before. As she raised herself off the ground, she noticed the ground wasn't a ground at all but a gray ocean. She could see the arches in the distance but there wasn't a path. There wasn't anything but water and for some unknown reason she could sit on top like it was nothing but a puddle and yet she could see large waves rolling in the distance and crashing into the arches.

Lying next to her was red Raven, still knocked out cold from the blast. She quickly rose and ran to the nearest arch only to find that the more she ran the further it got. She finally gave up and sank to her knees. The cool water gently lapped at her legs as she stared at the creature that would destroy her. She looked down into her reflection, a wet face stared back her. Her hands became fists as she threw them down into the water, scattering her image into ripples. All she could mutter was "why?" Her shoulders trembled. She looked down again and this time her reflection was her mother.

Her excitement was quickly replaced with shame and looked away. "I'm sorry Arella, I've killed you and Azarath again. I'm not the savior you think I am. I'm not strong enough I'm not- I'm not anything but a walking doomed prophecy. I almost killed my friends." Arella smiled understandingly, and in her reflection you could see her raise her arm to stroke Ravens hair but nothing touched her. Raven grabbed the air where her hand would be on her cheek and closed her eyes wishing for once that her mother could take all the pain away.

Back in the Tower, Robin had returned with a book and piece of paper in hand. Starfire stood sensing that something had changed. He said quickly, "I went to Ravens room for clues or ideas on how to bring her back. I figured she would be the only one who could tell us what to do next. She left a note."

Beastboy returned to his normal form and stood by. He asked, " did she say what happened?"

Robin read,

My team,

If I haven't returned, then know there was nothing you could have done to prevent it. I had to try to save my home, and by gaining all of Trigons powers was the only way I'd be strong enough to do so. Know that wherever I'm going, I'm following my mother and I'm not alone. You were the friends I needed that became my family.

Be safe.

Robin said, "this book was on the floor." Robin set it down on the bed next to Raven.

Starfire sat down again defeated and said wobbly, "what does this mean Robin? Will we see her again?"

Robin sat next to her and grabbed her hand comfortingly.

He replied sadly, "I don't know Starfire. Ravens life, her home, is still a mystery. We don't have any way of knowing what's going on right now or have a way of communicating with her. I tried reading the book but it was in a different language. I do know this, Ravens defeated him before she can do it again. I believe in her." He looked at her peaceful face, sending what he hoped was good energy to her.

Suddenly, the book glowed a rich purple and rose gracefully as it flipped it's pages. Then as soon as it had glowed, it stopped and fell open.

Beastboy grabbed Ravens hand and said excitedly, "Raven, can you hear us? What do you need us to do?" Robin had lifted the book and looked puzzled.

Starfire asked," what is it Robin? Is it a message?"

Robin turned the book to them and read the glowing purple words etched on blank page, "not trigon."

Starfire faced Raven and asked," but if it is not trigon then who does Raven do battle with?"

The page glowed again as new words formed below the others. This time Cyborg read, "shame." He added," like one of her emotions? She's battling herself? How can we protect Raven from Raven?"

The book glowed again. Starfire read, "accept, allow, love."

Beastboy interjected, "I don't understand. We've always accepted Raven for who she was, well some took longer than others but still."

Robin furrowed his brow but came closer to her and said to the others, "I don't think that's what it means and I don't think this is Raven talking. She has always had a deeper connection with feelings and I think this time what she's battling is more than just her shame. It's self-loathing. I know that battle I've fought it, and I remember that it wasn't until I accepted what I was and what I had done that I could move on. Ravens a good person born to do the unspeakable. She's been fighting this since she's known what she was born to do and that tremendous guilt would crush anyone. This isn't about us accepting her, this is about her accepting herself."

Beastboy squeezed her hand and said," I never thought about that before. I feel guilty just eating meat I can't imagine the guilt of killing everybody and destroying the world."

Starfire spoke quietly, " She should not carry this guilt. It was not something she could control."

Robin responded, "Doesn't matter what a person did or didn't do. There's a guilt that comes with simply being a part of it, and sometimes the hardest person to forgive is yourself."

Beastboy suddenly yelled, "Raven, you have to come back! What you did isn't who you are! That was Trigon! You had no control of your destiny but now you do and it should be with us!"

Starfire added, "you are not him Raven, you are better- noble and brave."

Cyborg added," and strong. You're the only person who could turn something as evil as Trigons powers and use it as a force of good."

Robin had grabbed her other hand and said " trigon is powerful but it's power created from hate. The only thing that defeated him last time was your love for us, because you were protecting us. Now you need to protect yourself because you are worth protecting. You are the daughter of Trigon but more importantly you are our friend, a hero, a Titan."

* * *

brb


	6. And the Sea

This and the last chapter were supposed to be one big chapter but it wouldn't let me download it as a whole or some reason. So here is part 2

* * *

Inside Nevermore Raven was thinking of all the things she had done, mentally balancing the scale of right and wrong. The burden she carried- what she was made to do despite knowing it was over- still crippled her. He still had control of her. She never felt more alone. How pathetic must she be and how foolish of her mother to trust her with saving Azarath.

In the gentle lapping of the sea she heard a moan coming from behind her. She stood quickly and turned to see red Raven rising.

Raven mumbled to herself, her heart beating quickly, "I guess this is it. Once and for all. It ends."

Then in the quiet landscape she heard a whisper of voices. Steadily the voices grew stronger, more recognizable, her heart beating now in excitement.

In the air she heard him say "sometimes the hardest person to forgive is yourself."

"Robin." She said sadly. "I'm sorry, I had to try. I should have told you what was going on, should have talked to all of you one last time."

Red Raven was on her knees now grabbing her head. Raven became nervous as she prepared herself for the formation of her father.

Then it was Beastboys voice she heard, loudly, "Raven, you have to come back! What you did isn't who you are! That was trigon! You had no control of your destiny but now you do and it should be with us."

She backed away farther from her red version. "I don't know if I deserve to."

Starfires voice rang softly, "you are not him Raven, you are better. noble and brave."

Red Raven finally stood up and glared menacingly with her four glowing red eyes. The young Titan began to run. Suddenly the sea began transforming. The gentle gray was now stained red and black and swirled viciously around her. Strong gusts of wind blew her cape off her back as the water began rising past her ankles.

Over the whistling wind came Cyborgs deep voice. "and strong. You're the only person who could turn something as evil as Trigon and use it as a force of good."

Red Raven was catching up, fire in her eyes. The water was now up to her knees and beating into her waist. The poisoned water was boiling her skin but she couldn't fly. She could barely keep running.

Then it was Robins voice again, "Trigon is powerful but it's power created from hate. The only thing that defeated him last time was your love for us, because you were protecting us. Now you need to protect yourself because you are worth protecting. You are the daughter of trigon but more importantly you are our friend, a hero, a Titan."

Raven finally listened to what they had said and on that last word she realized what was happening. She hadn't paid attention to what Arella had said. She said that her _anger_ wasn't something to be defeated not her father. This wasn't him this was her, an image of herself that she had created years before. Her friends, they knew somehow, they always find a way to guide her.

Raven stopped trying to run. It was time to stop. Their words reverberated in her thoughts and suddenly it was as if those thoughts had touched the sea as a large red wave had formed, cascading on top of them both. She held her breath as the hot water swallowed her whole. There was no platform for her to stand on now as the pushing and pulling tides dragged her helplessly deeper below. She finally stopped fighting back and opened her eyes into the darkened empty sea. Looking back at her was Arella, her essence illuminating the surrounding.

It was in that moment that she could feel it release. That anger she had held onto for so long had fallen right out of her and as soon as it did, the water was cool again and she felt her feet hit the surface. She burst out of the water with a giant gasp of air, coated in a light blue cloak with white edges that mirrored in the light. She was now standing on top of a calm glittering blue ocean watching as her red form rose shakily to her knees.

She realized what she had to do. It was time to move on.

She walked to her red half and leaned down to face it. It seemed to sense her and immediately went to attack with her hands tensed up into claws.

Raven simply grabbed her arms and said calmly, "no. I'm not fighting you any longer." Her other self hesitated but kept trying to break free from her grasp. It wrenched itself left and right in desperation. Raven continued talking, her voice becoming more confident with every word. "I know what you are now. You're not my fathers creation you are mine, my own hate and fear: of myself. Of who I am or was. Arella was right, you are not something to defeat or can be defeated. It's time I accepted who I am. I am not just Trigons daughter, I am noble and strong. I am a Titan and it's time to realize I'm worthy of that title." Red Raven had stopped fighting. Her arms drooped to her sides and in a flash of light she turned into her 7-year-old self- the age she had learned the truth of her destiny. She grabbed her younger self in a tight hug as she hugged back letting tears fall from her young face.

Raven whispered "FlueremCas Abaray."

* * *

Ravens body hadn't moved since they had spoke to her and hope was dwindling. Hours had passed by and it was beginning to seem like this would be the state of their friend from now on. Cyborg had plugged himself in for the night and Beastboy had curled up as cat again purring next to her. Starfire had placed Ravens blue cloak back around her body in the hopes that the familiarity would help guide her home. Then she had settled in against Robins shoulder as she held her hand.

She spoke quietly, "what are we to do if she does not return?"

Robin replied, grabbing her hand, "we wait until she does. I know she can do this; I'm not giving up on her."

Cyborg added, "we can put her in the safe room again. Just in case Titans tower is attacked."

Silence fell across the room again save for the soft purring from Beastboy.

Then without warning Raven was levitating. The team jumped to their feet instantly shouting her name, trying to get her attention, but she didn't speak. She continued rising as if a string was attached to her spine and lifting her limp body. They stopped talking and watched with bated breath as she was gently lowered to her feet and stood.

Robin hesitantly placed a hand lightly on her shoulder and said, "Raven talk to us, what's going on?"

She turned around slowly and the team finally noticed her eyes were glowing and her skin cracked with a bright white light. Robin backed away, worried Raven hadn't returned at all, but then she smiled, a loving smile that seemed to convey a thank you. In a swift motion she was summoning a portal above her, as the others stood still in bewilderment. She faced them and stuck out her hand invitingly. It was trust she asked for now and to everyone's surprise Beastboy was the one to grab her hand first and turned to the rest of them gesturing to do the same. Starfire grabbed his hand, Robin grabbed hers and cyborg grabbed Robins.

Raven smiled again as she extended a white energy onto the others in a coat of light. She leapt into the portal, the others following like kite tails, and whisked them into another dimension; her home. They landed gracefully into the new land and took in the surroundings. It was like the end of the world all over again. Burned buildings had crumbled into heaps of bricks and metal. The sky was red and ash seemed to be raining from the clouds overhead. Nothing moved.

Robin said carefully, "this must be her home." Raven turned around and nodded solemnly. The reality of what she had lost seemed to hit them all at once.

Starfire spoke to Raven, "Please forgive me. I knew you had lost your world but I did not feel the damage he had caused until now."

Raven grabbed her hand and the cracks in her skin seemed to widen. She turned to Beastboy, grabbed something from a pocket in her cloak and placed it in his hand. Beastboy looked down and saw a penny.

Beastboy said," You remembered?" She winked at him then gazed at her friends as if memorizing their faces before turning around and stepping in the center of where the city park would be.

She said calmly, "Tricksha Man Terran, Limskut huo te'euran" and with great force she plunged both her hands into the scorched land and released a thousand strands of light in different directions. They stretched across buildings and dead plants, creating intricate symbols across the surface in graceful wisp's. All of a sudden the light began curving upwards into the air, generating a dome of swirled patterns and in the center stood Raven, her skin covered in glowing white cracks. She raised her hands, her arms seemingly struggling beneath a large weight, and as she did the lights followed devouring every piece of darkness etched onto the world.

Then briskly, she lowered her left hand, her right still struggling in the air and motioned it into a clockwise circle. At the end of her hand another portal was opening, getting as large as a city tunnel, and then all of a sudden people began pouring through the opening. Ravens stopped rotating her arm and held it out as it struggled beneath the weight and opened the portal wider. Thousands of people of different ages flooded the landscape, until finally a familiar face stepped in. Arella had finally returned home. She nodded to Raven who had dropped the portal and clapped her hands above her head. The dome collapsed in a shower of dancing light. The Titans stood in awe at what she had done. The land had been restored in the light. They stood now, not in ash but on a type of white grass. The buildings now stood proud and firm and the streets had been restored. The Azarathians began chanting a soft song of in a language they had never heard as others began running and jumping in the streets.

Robin finally spoke, "Raven, you did it. You saved them." Raven turned around, now completely made of light and with the gentle breeze she began breaking apart like she was made of feathers and floated away.

* * *

I just love a good cliffhanger don't you? And the next chapter will take even LONGER to upload because I don't even half of it written and finals are coming up. So sorry for the long wait in advance.

Be beautiful internet surfers.


End file.
